


Запертые в шкафу

by Iwouldlikesomeapplescake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Light Petting, M/M, Scat, guy shits into his pants, locked, messing, spoiling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldlikesomeapplescake/pseuds/Iwouldlikesomeapplescake
Summary: Два парня оказываются запертыми в шкафу, один из них отчаянно хочет в туалет.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Запертые в шкафу

Он ненавидел Дейзи Смитсон!

Джека Смитсона Райан ненавидел тоже, но именно Дейзи, эта надоедливая блондинка, была виновата в том, что Райан застрял в шкафу. В компании мать его Джека, с которым больше минуты нельзя было продержаться без ссор! “Да трахнитесь вы уже или убейте друг друга, придурки!” — сказала она, подталкивая Райана к шкафу. Но обещанные ею шесть минут растянулись, потому что сучка Дейзи усвистала трепаться со своим бойфрендом, и, кажется, Райан слышал, как открывались ворота гаража.

Помимо того, что Джек вольготно развалился в шкафу, оставив Райану так мало места, что приходилось практически сидеть на коленях Смитсона — нет, Райан, конечно, пытался на них не сидеть, но было слишком тесно, и ноги затекли очень быстро — у него имелась еще одна проблема. Он чертовски хотел в туалет. Он зря выпил днем капучино, надеясь, что все обойдется, но его кишечник воспринял кофе как сигнал к действию и готовился опустошиться.

Это привело к тому, что последние полчаса Райан отчаянно ерзал, напрягая жопу.

— Чувак, ты можешь не тереться так о мой член?

Шепот Джека был очень горячим, и мурашки пробежались по спине от основания шеи к копчику.

— Я пытаюсь! Но тут слишком тесно.

— Значит, плохо пытаешься.

Джек снова залип в телефон, и Райан был благодарен всем богам, что неинтересен Джеку. Впрочем, за насморк Смитсона он был благодарен не меньше: Райан, конечно, старался сдерживать газы, но ему казалось, что шкаф насквозь пропах говнищем.

Очередной спазм скрутил живот, и Райан едва не застонал от отчаянья. Как же плохо, как же ему мучительно плохо! Он не мог сжать жопу руками, чтобы не спалиться перед Джеком, не мог даже ухватить себя за бедро, поэтому он хватался ладонями за свои локти и едва не плакал. Дело было плохо. Спазмы проходили всего на несколько секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы в очередной раз опуститься жопой на колени Джека и почувствовать его твердеющий член.

— У тебя стоит, — прошипел Райан.

— А что ты хотел? Ты трешься об меня, как шлюха в дешевом баре!

То, что Джеку нравятся и девушки и парни, Райан знал. Что ему самому отчаянно нравится Джек Смитсон — тоже знал. То, что у Джека может стоять на его, Райана, задницу — не мог представить в самых смелых мечтах. А теперь он с минуты на минуту обосрется на коленях парня своей мечты.

Райан уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда можно наложить в штаны и получить разве что легкий шлепок по попке от мамы. Если Дейзи не вернется прямо сейчас — ему крышка.

— У меня проблема, Джек, — признался Райан. — Позвони Дейзи, чтобы ехала домой.

— Она оторвет нам голову, за то что мы отвлекаем ее от Стивена.

— Но мне очень нужно! — Райан едва не плакал.

— Еще полчаса, максимум час и она вернется. Твоя проблема не может подождать?

— Не может!

Говно давило на сфинктер не переставая. Райан просто физически не мог сдерживаться и при этом отодвигаться на члена Джека. Ему самому было дико стыдно от того, как он ерзает по нему.

— Мне нужно в туалет!

— Эээ... — Джек напрягся, аллилуйя! Сейчас он позвонит своей мерзкой сестричке. — Чувак, ты можешь потерпеть.

— Не могу!

— Не смей срать прямо здесь! — Джек прошипел ему на ухо. — Иначе я убью тебя.

Голова Райана бессильно свисала на грудь, он уже не сдерживал слез, и тихонько подвывал. Ну почему он такой лох, зачем он вообще поперся к Смитсонам? Обосраться на коленях Джека! Да об этом весь колледж узнает на следующий день!

Прошло, наверное, минут пять. Вряд ли больше, но Райану они показались вечностью. Джек поерзал, устраивая поудобнее свое мощное красивое тело, и теперь Райану осталось еще меньше места. Он попытался было схватить себя за ягодицы, но пальцы наткнулись на натягивающий тонкие хлопковые штаны член Джека, и Райан в спешке одернул руки.

Ладно, он продержится еще пару минут.

Райану казалось, что он контролирует себя, он весь вспотел, удерживая мышцы напряженными, и он позорно плакал, но дерьмо было надежно заперто в его заднице.

А потом в напряженной удушливой тишине прозвучал резкий, как выстрел, чих. И мгновения, какой-то доли секунды, когда Райан встрепенулся и потерял контроль, хватило, чтобы сфинктер расширился и говно полезло наружу.

Нет, нет, нет, нет! Он повторял это про себя, а может и вслух, потому что Джек под ним напрягся и прошептал на ухо:

— Только не говори, что ты обосрался!

Между ними было слишком мало слоев слишком тонкой одежды, и поэтому Райан с легкостью мог чувствовать между своих ягодиц эрегированный член, а Джек смог почувствовать, что в трусах Райана стало теплее и мягче.

Райан смог сдержаться. Небольшой кусок мягкого дерьма вывалился из него и теперь лип к мошонке, но удерживать остальное требовало нечеловеческих усилий.

— Прости, — пролепетал он.

Теперь страхов стало меньше: он уже обосрался. Пусть немного, но он уже сделал это. И Джек это знает. И об этом уже все узнают завтра. И потому, уже не имея сил удерживать сфинктер закрытым, Райан заплакал в голос, и дерьмо полезло в трусы мягкой зловонной колбаской.

— Чувак, ты реально обсираешься, сидя у меня на коленях, — голос Джека звучал потрясенно. — Вот это я понимаю: тебе насрать на меня.

Со стороны Джека было очень мило попытаться разрядить обстановку шуткой, хотя, зная его, Райан предположил, что Джек заготавливает шквал насмешек, которые теперь будут преследовать Райана до конца жизни. Но сейчас ему было все равно. Его кишечник освободился, и это освобождение казалось похожим на оргазм — до того легко стало телу. Только присутствие Джека и размазанное по ягодицам дерьмо в трусах, мешали наслаждаться легкостью. Он привстал на коленях, чтобы не сидеть обгаженной задницей на Джеке и вдруг понял, какой вид открывается сзади. Его тонкие светлые брючки оттягивает на жопе увесистый мешочек дерьма.

Райан не ожидал, что Джек обхватит его за живот, усаживая обратно, и что потрется членом через об этот обгаженный, мягко чмокающий мешок о жопу Райана.

— Бля, чувак, я так тебя хочу, — промурлыкал Джек в ухо толкнулся бедрами, еще больше размазывая все дерьмо по ягодицам Райана. По ощущениям, в говне были не только ягодицы и мошонка, но и член был испачкан. Райан уже не рыдал, но всхлипывал, и перестал, когда Джек начал целовать его шею.

Он что, серьезно? Райан только что обделался, как грязный сопливый ребенок, его жопа вся покрыта говном, он омерзителен и противен самому себе, а этот придурок лезет к нему с сексом?

Райан повернул голову, полагая, что увидит злую ухмылку Смитсона, но вместо этого его поцеловали. Целовался Джек одуряюще.

В конце концов, Райан позволил стянуть с себя брюки. Его бежевые плавки удерживали дермо, не давая ему шлепнутся на пол шкафа. Джек вытащил его член, в самом деле слегка запачканный, и ничуть этого не смущаясь, принялся вдохновенно ему надрачивать, а сам то и дело скользил членом по трусикам Райана. Блять, похоже его в самом деле перло от ощущения мягкого теплого дерьма в трусах Райана.

Райан кончил выплеснувшись себе на колени и немного на стенку шкафа, а затем Джек легконько отстранил его от себя, и энергично заработал кулаком, пока сам не выстрелил спермой на спину Райана.

Именно эту минуту выбрала сучка Дейзи, чтобы ворваться в комнату.

— Ох, мальчики, я совсем забыла про вас! О мой бог!

Проблему с тем как не видеть злорадства на лице мерзкой Дейзи, Райан решил легко — он прост не стал смотреть ей в лицо. Молча подтянул штаны и ретировался в одну из ванных комнат. Но уже потом, сидя под горячим душем, слышал ее мерзкий хохот.

В дверь поскреблись, и Райан знал, что это Джек, но видеть его не было желания. Даже если Смитсон выломает дверь, это будут его проблемы — он у себя дома и ему придется объясняться с родителями. Однако Джек оказался умнее — он просто сходил за ключом.

— Приятель, ты жив?

— Ага, — вяло откликнулся Райан. — Дал вам повод для шуток, да?

Джек глаза отвел, поднял с пола штаны Райана, а затем его трусы, покрытые внутри говном, снаружи спермой Джека. Он закинул их в стиралку, хотя трусам наверняка пришла крышка.

— Да мы не над тобой ржали. Ладно, не совсем над тобой… Дейзи была очень мила: она подумала, что мы решили заняться анальным сексом и не подготовились, поэтому с тобой произошла авария. Такое бывает, чувак.

— Но ведь все было не так: я просто обосрался, а… тебя это вроде как прикололо?

Джек сел на краешек ванны.

— Ага. Я бы повторил как-нибудь, если ты будешь не против. Но вообще я не такой извращенец, ты не думай.

Райан потянулся, схватил Джека за футболку и резко дернул на себя, затаскивая парня в душ. Джек не сопротивлялся, а наоборот с готовностью обнял Райана и поцеловал.


End file.
